Engaged and Underaged 1
by x-revolution-x
Summary: When Kyouya and Tamaki discover they have arranged marriges,they must find a way to get through it. Meeting the girls will be quite a challenge, and getting used to them will be even more of one! You've GOT to know what happens next


_**Chapter one**_

_Kyouya and Tamaki walked through the streets of Tokyo, Trying to make their way to Kyouya's house. Tamaki looked at two girls, who were selling "Commoner" items, they looked scrawny.. And Tired. He stopped and turned to the girl with black, short, hair. She looked up from her work, "You you like to buy a Silk fan, sir? Only 100 yen." "Tamaki, Hurry up…." Kyouya said, coming to a stop, and turning around. He looked at the pink haired girl, who was drawing portraits. "Yes, Yes…" Tamaki turned to look at his aggravated friend. "I'll take your finest, please." Tamaki said, putting down 10,000 yen. The girl looks surprised. "B-But the finest is only 3,000 yen, sir…." Nether the less, She handed a beautiful silk fan, Which matched his eye color perfectly. "Please, Keep the change." Tamaki smiled, taking the fan. _

_While Tamaki was "Flirting" with the black haired girl, Kyouya watched the pink hair girl draw. She had Ipod headphones on, and seemed quite absorbed in her work. Kyouya kind of… Loomed over her. The pink haired girl looked up, blushed, and continued to draw. _

_Kyouya ignored her, and pulled Tamaki away by his collar. Tamaki sighed, finally giving into Kyouya's strength. "Sooo… I saw you eyeing up the pink haired girl." Tamaki said, he was abit subtle about it. "What? NO!" Kyouya turned his head to him. "Do you honestly think I would fall for someone on the spot?" He said, turning his head forward again, being somewhat of an arrogant jerk. Tamaki sighed, and turned his head forward as well. _

_Kyouya's house came into view, after a long awkward walk. They were greeted by a swarm of servants, offering lunch, homework help, and some other odd services. All of them were denied. "Wanna race to your room?" Tamaki asked, in a foolish voice. Kyouya smiled, and took off running, giving him a sure head start. "HEY!" Tamaki yelled, chasing after him. He feel about halfway through the hall and rolled on his back, "I SURRENDERR" Tamaki yelled, waving an imaginary white flag. Kyouya laughed, and slid when he stopped, due to expensive hardwood floors._

_Kyouya placed a foot on Tamaki's chest. "I own you." Tamaki laughed, grabbing his foot and pulling him down to the floor. The both sat on the floor, laughing hysterically. The both got up, pushing to get to Kyouya's room. _

_When they actually got to his room, the both pushed in at the same time. "I WON!" Tamaki said, high and might as always, His friend sighed. "Okay, You won." Kyouya sat down at his desk, and opened his laptop. Tamaki flopped on Kyouya's bed, "Did you notice the black haired girls bandages..?" Tamaki asked in a serious tone, the sound of Kyouya's finger tapping on the keyboard stopped. "No… I Didn't…" He returned to his typing. Another dead silent moment. Kyouya's I.M went off. "Hm..?" He leaned closer to the screen. _

"_Tamaki, do you have any idea who 'The-Silent-Treatment' is?" Tamaki looked over, "Yea… Mori. But He barely talks to me for some reason." Kyouya laughed silently to himself. He returned to the computer and read the message aloud. "Did you hear??" Kyouya blinked and typed back, He was a 'Grammar Nazi', So When someone was illiterate, He automatically corrected them. The sound drifted through the air once again, Kyouya leaned back in his chair and blinked a few times. "E-E-E-ENGAGED?!" He finally burst out. Tamaki fell off the bed in shock, "WHAT?! WHO?!" Kyouya stared at the monitor in shock. Tamaki hounded him with questions for about 5 minutes. _

"_U-U-U-Uh…" Kyouya stuttered. Tamaki grabbed him by the shoulders. "WHAT?" He barked, Getting fed up with his stuttering. "US!" Kyouya barked back, Tamaki's shoulders dropped. He sat back down on the bed. "Wait.. Do you mean.. .to like...Each other?" Tamaki gave a look of confusion. "NO, YOU IDIOT!" Kyouya grabbed his shoulders. "TO GIRLS. TO GIRLS WE DON'T NOW." Kyouya barked. "Dude. WHY?" _

_Tamaki heard his phone buzz. "Yello?" He escaped Kyouya's grip, and stood up straight. "Dad. WHY AM I ENGAGED?" He screamed into the phone. "Simple.. Your grandmother will allow you inherit the fortune if you are engaged.. I did this for your own go-" The chairman got cutt off by Tamaki. "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY SOME RICH TRAMP!" He yelled. The chairmen was quiet. "She's poor…" he said, quietly. Tamaki was silent, he was marrying a…. Commoner? Of course, He though It was the awesome thing EVER. Kyouya was still puzzled about his arranged marriage, So he I.Med him. _

_Ootori-Kyouya; Father..?_

_Ootori-Master; Yes, son?_

_Ootori-Kyouya; Please.. WHY AM I ENGAGED?_

_Ootori-Master; Well, Its simple. You will be the first of your brothers to be married, therefore, you will be the successor. Now, The girl's name is Kate… Quiet, shy, petite, tall, Kind of clumsy. Now I must get back to work. Goodbye!_

_Ootori-Kyouya; WAIT! DAD!_

_Kyouya's father signed of, He slammed his laptop with an aggravated sigh. Tamaki had hung up his cell phone after his father told him about the girl. "Hmm… Her name is Kaede..I always liked that name.. She's tall, petite, tomboyish, very quiet, and she loves dango.." Kyouya glared at his friend. "Soooo What's her name?" Tamaki asked, grinning ear to ear. Kyouya let out a sigh… He was supposed to be shadowy, Because.. Well, He was the Shadow __**King**_. "Her name is.. Kate. She's tall, petite, shy, quiet…" She said, feeling forced to go along with him.

"And… She's half Italian.. She doesn't look it though…" Kyouya sighed, he rested his arm on his desk. "I don't see what the big deal is.. I mean.. We're only teenagers.." Kyouya rolled his eyes arrogantly, A lot of things were going through his mind.. _Will I like her? Is she going to be mean? Does she want __**Kids?! Tamaki stared at him, knowing that he was a bit nervous. Kyouya glanced at the clock, They had wasted bout 2 hours running around, and another being concerned. **_

"_**Its already eight. I guess we should get some dinner… What do you want to eat?" Kyouya stood up, stumbling to get to the doorway. "Man..Why is your room so dark?" Tamaki said, following. "I Want some commoner pizza. CAN I ORDER?" Tamaki said, hounding at Kyouya's back. "No. Last time you ordered they hung up." Kyouya stuck his hands in his pockets, slouching partly. "AWWW PLEASE?!" Tamaki said, still hounding. "No. BAD TAMAKI!" Kyouya turned and slapped him with a rolled up newspaper he found on the table next to them. He whined and then got down on all fours and ran in circles. Kyouya couldn't help but laugh.**_

"_**Hello, I'd like to order one large pizza with Ramen noodles on one side and plain on the other." Kyouya said, arrogantly, walking down the stairs with Tamaki behind him. "Ramen?" The person on the other line asked. "Yes." Kyouya replied, making their way to the basement. The basement was a game room, for Kyouya and his friends to hand out. He hung up the phone and sat down on the sectional couch. Tamaki got a head start and jumped next to his friend. He flipped over the couch, falling in between the narrow section between the couch and the wall.**_

"_**Help…" Tamaki whined. Kyouya pushed the couch a bit, Tamaki let out a yelp. "Alright.. Alright!" Kyouya pulled the couch away from the wall, letting Tamaki crawl out. "WHY DID YOU DO THAAAAT??" Tamaki whined. Kyouya laughed, helping him up. They pushed the couch back to where it was supposed to be. "Where's the remote?" Tamaki said, looking around. "OH lord.. Don't let it be behind the couch.. That thing is Danmed heavy." Kyouya said, sitting on a reclining chair. **_

_**The door bell rung, neither of them bothered to get up. A maid brought down the pizza and set it on the table, where Tamaki's feet had been. He opened the box hungrily, to see a plain pizza. Tamaki whined, "AWWWHHH! They messed up the order.." Kyouya laughed, "To Bad.. EAT!" He slapped him with a piece of pizza, sauce covered the side of his face. "Oh, Now you've done it.." Tamaki said, smiling evilly. He came after Kyouya with two pieces, and slammed it into his face. "Ow." Kyouya took off his glasses, his face was covered with sauce and cheese. He took a napkin and wiped off his face.**_

_**After a pizza war, the guys had finally collapsed. In the morning, Tamaki sat up first. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where Am I?" he said quietly, trying not to wake Kyouya. He got up, carefully avoiding Kyouya on the floor. Tamaki heard a squish. He looked down, He'd stepped in a apiece of pizza. "AWWW!" He moaned aloud, waking Kyouya. He glared at Tamaki, He quickly backed up and sat down on the couch. Kyouya sat up, and looked around, noticing the sauce everywhere. Honestly, He didn't care at the moment. **_

_**Tamaki stood up and adjusted his glasses, "Come on… Lets get some coffee.." Kyouya said, in an emotionless tone. Tamaki quickly nodded and stood, still wearing the same clothes as the day before. They traveled up the stairs, finding the kitchen was empty, It was only around 6 A.M. After 3 rounds of coffee, and breakfast, They noticed two girls walking down the street. It as the two mysterious commoner girls at the market, The pink haired girl was holding her head in her hands, and appeared to be crying, The black haired girl looked as if she was comforting her.**_

"_**What do you think is going on?" Tamaki said, having a slight jitter in his tone, due to the coffee. "Dunno.. Wanna go see?" Kyouya turned to his friend. Tamaki nodded, "We need to get dressed." They both raced for the stairs. About 10 minutes later, the both came back, dressed. Kyouya looked out the window to see if they were still there. The pink haired girl was still crying, and the black haired girl was comforting her. They both walked outside nonchalantly, acting like it was no big deal. The pink haired girl looked up, to the boys on the other side of the fence.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Kyouya asked, opening the gate. The girl kind of stared, she looked puzzled due to his kindness. She blushed, and looked back down. The black haired girl looked at Tamaki, and turned back to her friend. Kyouya walked over to her and put his hand on the top of her head, The girl whimpered. He bent down to see her face, "Come on… Please?" Kyouya smiled, the girl sniffled and shook her head. **_

_**Kyouya smiled, "Please?" The girl whimpered once again. Tamaki pulled Kyouya up by his hair. "Play it cool.." he whispered to his friend. Tamaki smiled, "You guys want to come inside?" The black haired girl smiled, "Sure! I'm Kaede, and this is Kate.." She smiled. They both looked at each other in shock, and decided to ignore their names… For now….**_

_**--**_

_**X3 NYAAA**_

_**My first story Gomenasai for the ooc-ness. o Btw, My deviant art is Deideidei. **_

_**X3 Thanks for reading STAY TUNED!**_


End file.
